PnF: Mindless Love
by Zani99
Summary: Dr. Doofensmirtz causes something weird between the kids from the neighborhood...


''Good morning, boys!'' Linda Flynn-Fletcher shouted happily as she walked into Phineas and Ferb's room. Phineas answered quickly: ''Mornin' mom!'' and smiled. As always, Ferb just smiled and waved. As everyone knows, he's really quiet for some reason. ''What do you want to do today?'' Phineas asked, and his green-haired brother shrugged. Then they dressed up and went to have some breakfast.

''You boys are not planning anything for today, are you?'' Candace asked. ''I'm going out with Jeremy and I don't want you to interrupt us! So please don't do anything big today, or you're gonna go down!'' Ferb nodded and Phineas answered: ''Actually, we have no idea what we are gonna do today...'' Candace raised her thumb up and smiled widely. ''Great, see you!'' she shouted and ran up to her room to dress up for her date.

''Whatcha doin'?'' someone asked and walked in. ''Oh, hi Isabella! And actually, we don't know yet...'' Phineas answered. ''I noticed that it's really hot outside. How about a pool party at our backyard?'' Isabella suggested. ''That's great! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!'' he shouted happily and ate his cereals quickly. ''But hey, where's Perry?'' he asked and looked around, ''I'm sure he'll be back soon, just like every day!'' They decided to go and ask the others to join too.

''Good morning, Agent P!'' Major Monogram said as Perry entered his lair. ''We have been too busy to check what Dr. Doofensmirtz is doing, but at least we know that it's evil, so good luck!'' he said quickly and left from the screen. ''Okay, let's continue the game'', he said to Carl. In a flash the voice of cars filled the room.

Baljeet promised to come already, and next they went to ask Buford. Phineas knocked the door. ''Oh, hi! Whatcha doi...'' he was about to ask when he saw Isabella's evil gaze. ''I meant, what's up? Eheh...'' he said and laughed awkwardly. ''Would you like to join our pool party at Isabella's backyard?'' he asked and Buford said that he'll come in a minute. ''Next is Irving, and I'm sure that he'll come. Isabella, could you call to the Fireside Girls and ask them?'' Phineas asked, but even before he had finished the sentence, Isabella was calling already. Phineas smiled at her and she smiled back.

''Oh, Perry the Platypus! You're late!'' Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted and shot at Perry with his shoelace-inator. The shoelaces tied Perry up and he well down to the floor. ''Did you know that my brother is the Mayor?'' he asked and Perry looked at him with an expression like: ''Oh, really?!'' ''Well, maybe I have said something about it before... But whatever! Behold, the mind-swapper-inator!'' he shouted and took off th ecloth that was covering the inator. ''I'm gonna swap my and Roger's minds, so it may look like he rules the city, but actually it's me. With his mind in my body he won't make any damage in here. You know...he wins everything with his 'handsomeness'!'' Heinz shouted and rolled his eyes. Perry looked at him angrily, but Heinz just went to warm up the inator.

Irving said that he'd totally come, and so did The Fireside Girls. They quickly asked Django to come too, and he promised to come. He was finishing his new painting, so he'd come later. ''Okay, everyone are coming, now we just have to make sure that everything is ready when they come'', Phineas said and they went to decorate Isabella's backyard.

''There he is! My annoying little brother is coming!'' Dr. D laughed when he saw Roger. He was about to give a speech at the town hall. When Heinz was about to launch the machine, Perry knocked him over, causing the machine to fall down to the ground. It shot a beam to the space before breaking. Perry smiled proudly and jumped down. He flew away with his para-glider. ''Curse you, Perry the Platypus!'' Heinz shouted and shoke his fist.

''Welcome, everyone!'' Phineas shouted when everyone had come, ''We have organized some competitions, just for you. Have fun!'' Buford ran straight to sign up to the ''biggest splash''- competition. He was bigger than the others, so he was sure that he'd be the winner. He climbed up the ladders, walked to the diving board, hopped a couple of times and then jumped down to the pool as a cannon ball. The splash was huge and almost reached the top of the high-dive. ''Try to win!'' he laughed and grinned.

''Okay!'' Isabella said with an evil smirk. She climbed up, hopped a couple of times to gain power, jumped down, flipped once and landed on her back. The splash was even bigger than Buford's! Everyone started clapping and Buford got angry. He went to eat. The clapping started to get more and more quieter, because Isabella hadn't rose up yet. She was still in the pool. ''Phineas! Quickly! Go help her!'' Adyson shouted. Phineas started running towards the pool. When he ran past Ferb, something weird happened. Something hitted the brothers and they fell down.

In a flash Phineas rose up again. He shoke his head and continued running towards the pool. He jumped from the edge of the pool and dived to get Isabella. She had hitted her head to the bottom of the pool and had fainted. Phineas dragged her up. She didn't resuscitate, so Phineas had to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Even though Isabella was fainted and it was emergency, Phineas liked to do it. Then she opened her eyes and frightened. She pushed him away.

''What are you doing?!''' she shouted, rose up and stepped back. Everyone went to ask was she okay. Then Phineas looked at himself. ''What happened?! Where's my triangular nose?!'' he shouted. Then he saw someone with a triangle head and red hair. He walked angrily towards him. ''Why do you look like me?'' he asked angrily. ''I just wondered why do you look like me?!'' Ferb asked. Phineas grabbed his brother's arm and they ran behind the corner.

''What the heck happened?! Why I'm you and you're me?!'' Phineas shouted. Ferb shrugged. Even though he was in Phineas' body, he was still as quiet as always. ''What are we gonna do?! I don't wanna go there as you!'' Phineas shouted. ''Let's just build some sort of machine so that we can get back to our real bodies'', Ferb said. Phineas nodded and said that they have to be quick. They ran home ad started building.

In a flash the machine was done. Phineas launched it, and went next to his brother. The machine started to shake, make weird noises and then shot once and they looked at each other. ''Great, my dear triangle is back!'' Phineas said happily and rose his thumb up. ''Yippee! I'm me again!'' Ferb yelled and hugged himself. ''Let's get back to Isabella's, if you're done'', Phineas said, looked at his brother and they walked across the street.

''Hi again!'' Ferb shouted when they got back. Isabella was still a bit frightened because ''Ferb'' had ''kissed'' her. Phineas went to Buford and the others, but Ferb went to speak with Isabella. ''Are you alright?'' he asked anxiously. Isabella frightened a bit again, but asked quietly: ''Why are you asking?'' She didn't remember what had happened. ''You almost drowned. And I think that got memory loss, too. Do you remember me?'' Ferb said. ''Um...I'm not sure...could you tell your name?'' she asked. ''I'm Ferb, one of your best friends. And all these kids are your friends. See that triangle head in there?'' he said and pointed at Phineas, ''he's my stepbrother and one of your best friends, too.'' Ferb kept explaining stuff about everyone.

''Why are you so quiet?'' Baljeet asked. Phineas shrugged. ''Is it because Ferb just 'kissed' Isabella?'' Buford asked and winked. Phineas looked at him and asked: ''Why do you think so?'' ''We thought that you'd get jealous if your brother kissed you crush!'' That made Phineas even more confused. ''My crush? No... She's older and taller'', he said. The others surprised a lot. ''W-what did you just say?!'' Irving shouted, ''you're interested in someone else?!'' Phineas nodded. ''What's wrong with you?'' Baljeet asked and waved his hand in front of Phineas' eyes. He just shrugged and went to check was Isabella okay.

When Isabella saw Phineas, she started to remember again. Maybe her love towards him was just stronger than even memory loss. ''I see that you're okay'', he said. Isabella hugged him and shouted: ''I almost lost you!'' and when she realized what she just had said, she replaced it by saying: ''Um..I mean that I almost...drowned...'' Phineas surprised and pushed her back. ''Not that close'', Phineas said and pushed her away. ''W-what's wrong?'' Isabella asked sadly, ''and why are you so quiet? And why...''

''I'm sure that he'll be normal soon'', Ferb said, ''come, let's go and have something to eat!'' Isabella surprised when Ferb grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the ''kitchen'' that they had built outside. Ferb smiled and looked at Isabella. Isabella didn't know what was going on, but all that she managed to get out from her mouth was: ''Thank's for saving me.'' Ferb looked at Isabella and she blushed when she remembered that he had ''kissed'' him. Then he grabbed her another hand, said: ''I just had to'', and hugged her.

That was too much for her. She loved Phineas and only Phineas, and this was wrong. ''You're not yourself!'' she said and pushed him away. ''and same thing with Phineas! What's going on in here?'' she asked. Then she realized something. ''You are a lot like Phineas just now...You speak a lot more than you usually do and you are more with me instead of the others. And Phineas is like you! He doesn't speak at all and even pushed me away when I hugged him! I want you both to be normal!'' she shouted.

''Wait for a moment, Isabella'', Ferb said and went to talk with Phineas. ''I think that something is wrong. My heart starts bumping whenever I'm near to Isabella and for some reason I even hugged her! And if you haven't noticed, I speak a lot more than usually, but you're just quiet. Something went wrong with the machine! I'm like you and you're like me!'' Ferb shouted, ''let's go and check it out.'' Phineas just walked after him.

''I got it! We were so busy that I made a small mistake! Look! There's one green and one red cord and one green and one red place. The green cord is in the red place and the red one is in the green place! Now I know what's wrong! Our minds got back, that went right, but our memories, feelings and personalities didn't change places. That's why I wanted to go with Isabella and you just looked quietly from behind!'' Ferb shouted and fixed the mistake. Phineas just raised his thumb up. Then Ferb launched the machine and they turned back to their real selves. They quickly ran back to Isabella's backyard.

''Where were you?'' Isabella wondered. ''We just had to fix something'', Phineas said and winked to his brother. Ferb raised his thumb up. ''Are you back to normal?'' she asked hopefully. ''I think so!'' Phineas said and grabbed her hand, ''but let's go to eat. I'm hungry!'' Isabella blushed, and went happily with him. Ferb went to talk with the others.

Phineas started to explain what had happened. ''So it was actually you who saved me?'' Isabella asked happily. Phineas nodded and blushed a bit, because he remembered the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. ''Well then, thanks!'' she said and hugged her. Phineas hugged her back. ''Was it nice?'' ''What are you talking about?'' Phineas asked, blushing. ''When you kissed me...was it nice?'' she asked and grinned. Phineas blushed even more.

''Um...it wasn't a kiss, actually...'' he managed to say. ''But this is!'' Isabella said, dragged his face closer and kissed him. Phineas surprised, but happily. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled away, Phineas said: ''Yes, yes it was'', and smiled. Isabella smiled back. Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand, and then they kept eating and talking-just like on a date! ''Oh, there you are, Perry'', Phineas said when Perry climbed to his lap, He stroke his soft fur and continued talking with Isabella. ''This was a bit messy day'', he said to Isabella. ''Maybe shortly, Mindless Love? You know, your minds messed up and so on!'' she said and laughed. Phineas laughed too. ''Yeah, why not?'' he said and smiled to his new girlfriend.


End file.
